


look back in anger, feel it in my voice

by abittersweetsong



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, i wrote the sander yelling at kato fic i craved, moyo deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abittersweetsong/pseuds/abittersweetsong
Summary: Robbe wants to defend her, wants to offer some kind of excuse or explanation for her behaviour, but he knows there isn't one. He thinks of the raw panic in Moyos eyes, his protests and Kato pushing and pushing until everything spiraled apartaka Sander serving Kato the verbal backhand she deserves
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	look back in anger, feel it in my voice

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a bunch of people wanted to see Sander yell at Kato for putting Robbe in danger and I mean of course I wanted to see that. I put off like 3 uni assignments to write this, but worth it
> 
> i listened to Basic Instinct by The Acid and Hello Operator by the White Stripes to write this
> 
> i don't know if anyone reads these, but im also working on a sobbe childhood friends au. i expect it to take a while but still! im excited about it

Robbe can feel the uneven bricks catching on the back of his jacket. He doesn't really care too much though. Finds it kind of difficult to care about anything other than the way Sander is pinning him into the wall, the length of his body pressing warm against his own. Robbe's eyes flutter closed as Sander dances soft kisses over his cheeks and down his throat. Sander lets his face come to rest there, nosing against Robbe's pulse. 

"I don't want to leave you." 

Robbe snorts, "It’d be kind of awkward if you just sat in on all of my classes." He can’t resist pushing a hand into the hair at Sander’s nape, cupping his neck.

He feels Sander smirk, "Oh yeah? You don't want me in with you as a hot teaching assistant?" he asks.

Robbe rolls his eyes, "Your student teacher kink is getting out of hand." 

Sander's chuckle rumbles against him. 

"Didn't hear you complaining." Sander mumbles face still pressed to his neck. Sander tightens his grip on Robbe’s hips, hands fisting in his shirt. 

Robbe softens, "Hey it's okay, I'm okay." He lets his hand drift from Sanders neck to rub reassuringly down his spine.

Sander leans back, cups Robbe's face in his palms. Robbe leans into the touch, melting in that way only Sander makes him. Sander runs his thumb gently over his cheekbone.

"I know," Sander whispers, "But you might not have been, and I can't stop thinking about it." 

Robbe knows the way Sander's mind works. How it morphs and spins every scenario into existence, plucking out the worst ones and cultivating infinite what-ifs for Sander to agonize over. He knows how hard it is for Sander to fight away insistent thoughts like those. 

They had spent the weekend in Robbe’s bed, just holding each other and being close. Sander had been waiting at Robbe’s house for him to get home on Friday. Robbe had been visibly shaken up when he came in through the door and told Sander everything that happened that afternoon. Sander tried to contain his anger and his panic but didn’t stop trembling with a combination of both until they fell asleep. 

For the rest of the weekend Sander kissed Robbe hard and frequently. Constantly needing to reassure himself of Robbe’s presence, his warmth and his weight. He hadn’t been this all over Robbe since the early days of their relationship. But if Sander held him just on the verge of too tight, Robbe didn’t complain.

Robbe sighs, "I know, it was scary, but in this minute I'm right here okay? All in one piece."

Their foreheads knock together, and he feels the heat of Sander's exhale flush across his top lip. Robbe leans up and connects their lips in a delicate kiss, the soft kind where their lips stay touching until the very last moment. It's sweet and soothing, but Robbe can still feel the tension in Sander's shoulders. 

Robbe sighs, "You aren't going to be mad at Moyo are you?" 

He watches Sander's eyes harden, "Trust me I don't blame Moyo for this." 

Robbe wants to defend her, wants to offer some kind of excuse or explanation for her behaviour, but he knows there isn't one. He thinks of the raw panic in Moyos eyes, his protests and Kato pushing and pushing until everything spiraled apart. Robbe had been startled by her selfishness, but Moyo, if his yelling was anything to go by, had seen this before. Robbe can’t help but wonder what the fuck had drawn Moyo to her in the first place. 

He feels Sander go rigid. 

"Speak of the devil and she may appear." Sander mutters. Robbe follows his gaze and sees Kato approach nervously, her hands wringing. She comes to a stop in front of them, her eyes flitting anxiously between them.

Sander refuses to step away. If anything he moves closer, touching Robbe from toes to shoulder. Robbe lets him, takes an immense amount of comfort from his presence. 

Kato looks disconcerted at Sander being there, biting her lip, but apparently decides to push on.

“Robbe, I was wondering if I could talk to you?” 

“What could you possibly have to say?” Sander asks, cold. Kato looks down at her hands, unable to meet his eyes. 

Robbe places a placating hand on Sanders chest, letting him know it’s alright, but keeping him close. He knows he shouldn’t hear her out, but Robbe’s always been one for second chances. He nods at her.

She starts in a quiet voice, “Robbe I’m so sorry.”

Robbe almost feels bad for her, almost. But then he thinks of Moyo and Moyo’s mum and his little brother. How carelessly Kato fucked with their lives for her own selfish benefit. 

“Don’t you think there are more important people you should be apologising to right now?” Robbe asks, tone firm.

She scuffs her sneakers against the pavement, looking down again, “He won’t talk to me.”

Sander snorts, incredulous, “I wonder why?” 

Kato pauses, seemingly unsure of what to say. Her eyes search Robbe’s flat expression and Sander’s protective stance. She swallows. 

“I’m really sorry Robbe, I didn’t want anyone to get hurt, I don’t want to lose Moyo-“ 

Sander cuts her off angrily, “You should have thought about that before you pressured Moyo into breaking the law and put him and Robbe in danger.” 

Kato prickles, “Yeah because breaking onto roof tops is legal?” she spits.

Robbe sees the fury surge through Sander, feels the way his heartbeat picks up under his palm. 

“Last time I checked me sneaking into buildings didn’t almost get me or my friends fucking killed.” He snarls, his green eyes flashing. Robbe is a little ashamed at how much it affects him, how pleasant the heat that rushes through his chest is. 

Kato cowers looking contrite, “I- I’m sorry I don’t know what I was thinking I-“

Sander laughs bitterly, “Clearly. Maybe you could record yourself saying sorry and just play it back, save yourself the trouble of having to apologize all the time.” 

“Look I just came to apologise and ask Robbe if he can forgive me.” Kato says, irritation seeping into her voice which just serves to make Sander angrier. 

“And? Even if he does, he can never trust you again. You’re petty and selfish and you don’t want to change. Why would Robbe or Moyo or anyone else ever want to come near you again?” 

Kato steps back, wearing a petulant expression, “Shouldn’t Robbe get to decide that?”

Robbe has had enough drama to last a lifetime. It’d taken work and so much communication for him to get to a good place. He is happy, he has Sander, he has his friends and his mother. He’s not interested in letting some selfish girl wreck the peace he’s built. 

Robbe scowls, “Sander wants what’s best for me and he’s right. I’m sorry Kato but I don’t think I want to be friends with you.” 

He can tell Sander is done with this conversation when he growls, “Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend and better yet stay the fuck away from Moyo. He deserves better than you, I hope he’s realised that.”

Without waiting for an answer Sander turns away from her, “Come on baby, I’ll walk you to your first class.” 

Robbe smiles, completely ready to forget about the whole situation. He gives Sander a quick kiss before reaching down for his backpack. 

When he stands, Sander curls their finger together and Robbe feels his love for him well up in his throat. With one more gentle look they stride away from Kato into the courtyard. 

Neither of them look back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was okay! I had waaaaay too much fun writing this. God I hate her.  
> If you're interested follow me on tumblr @honeyandsinn


End file.
